Lunch Break Phone Calls
by battousai24
Summary: Prompt from 23deecy on Tumblr. Phone conversation during lunch break. Elsa and Anna talk about missing each other and spending time together during the weekend. (Drabble. Mainly a practice to get back into writing my other fics.)


**AN:** Hey, guys! I know, I know... I haven't really updated **Love Will Thaw** and **The Stables**. I'm terribly sorry, but I haven't really been writing much the past months. I had the worst writer's block. I promise I haven't totally cut ties with those fics. I know I've also sort-of-promised to write a "happier" ending to **Now or Never**, but we'll see when I can get back on my old fics. As for the other Modern!AUs I've been working on... they're still works-in-progress. I just haven't been able to attend to them. Anyway, I'm trying to do these writing exercises/drabbles from prompts given to me on my Tumblr (**tehcheshirecat**), which you guys can participate it too (but I can't promise I can do everyone's prompts), so that I can slowly get back into writing, and then hopefully finally finish my previous works. Anyway, without further ado, here's one of them from **23deecy**. (Please do forgive me if this drabble is badly written, but please do leave a review and tell me what I can improve on. It's hard getting back into writing again.)

* * *

**Lunch Break Phone Calls**

_by C. S. Raine (aka battousai24, tehcheshirecat)  
_

Elsa looked at the scale model in front of her. She sighed. It wasn't looking like it should. She checked the time. It was time for lunch soon. Maybe she needed a break to refresh her mind. She eyed the Chinese take-out on her desk, took it and leaned back on her swivel chair. This wasn't exactly the ideal break, but she'd take what she could. It would take far too much time to go out and eat at the cafeteria. Besides, there were far too many people there for her liking. She was actually thankful that Olaf, one of her co-workers, brought her some food when he was out on his own break earlier.

Opening the box, she looked at the contents. _Stir-fried noodles._ She smiled. Olaf always knew what she'd like. She took the chopsticks and started munching on the greasy, but delicious noodles.

'_Do you want to build a snowman?' _

Elsa checked her cellphone. There was an incoming call from Anna. Smiling to herself once again, she quickly answered the call. Before she could even greet her sister, the bubbly redhead's voice boomed in her ear.

"ELSAAAAAA!" came Anna's voice.

"Gosh, Anna, are you trying to turn me deaf?" Elsa teased. She could practically hear Anna's huffy puffy pout through the phone.

"Awww, Elsa, I just really miss you! I'm so glad Finals is over and done with and I'm staying with you for a few days. I'm so excited! How's Kristoff?" Elsa tried to stifle a giggle. Anna was always excited to see her, and it was endearing. She loved to spend time with her little sister. Anna was still studying in university, while Elsa was working in an architectural firm and at the same time being in grad school. She was always busy, and since Anna was staying at the dorm, they didn't see each other often.

"Kristoff? He's great. He misses you. Sven, too. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you after so long. I know I would," Elsa said, blushing a little at the last bit. She heard a soft gasp from Anna's end and a cute little laugh.

"I miss you too, Elsa," said Anna, knowing full well that's what her older sister really meant. Elsa blushed even more, and was silently thankful Anna couldn't see her right now. She knew she would tease her to no end.

"So... how is work? Build any more ice castles on mountains lately?" Anna asked teasingly. This earned a laugh from Elsa, who almost choked on a noodle. Clearing her throat, Elsa set down the box of food and decided she would have to eat later on. You can never eat and talk to Anna at the same time. It was far too life-threatening. Anna was talking about one of Elsa's best works. She had designed a castle-like hotel on North Mountain just a ways off Arendelle. It gave an illusion of ice crystals as the light reflected off the glass panelling. It was truly a work of art, and had a great view too.

"Oh, Anna, you'll never let me hear the end of that, will you?" Elsa was actually quite embarrassed with all the attention her work had gotten. She was proud of herself, of course, and she loved how she was able to make something so majestically beautiful, but all the people's attention made her uncomfortable. She was really anti-social. She just wasn't a people-person.

"But work is good," Elsa continued, "There's a lot to do, and I need to fix a few things on the current project, but nothing that will affect our weekend together, I promise."

"Oh, that's great!" she heard Anna say. She could hear the excitement in her sister's voice. Anna really was happy to be able to spend time with Elsa, and Elsa was just as thrilled. She loved her younger sister dearly. She hated that they had to be apart, but she knew it was for the best. She had to work and finish her studies. And Anna had to finish college.

"Hey, Elsa, uhm... I know you probably should be eating lunch right now, and I still have to pack my things for tonight, so, I'll see you later, okay?" Anna sounded a bit sad about having to end the phone call, but they both did have to get things finished first.

"Don't worry, Anna, we have all weekend together, okay? I'll pick you up after work. See you later."

"Uhm... Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I love you." Elsa smiled, a slight blush painting her cheeks.

"I love you too, Anna."

* * *

**AN2:**_ Yes, 'Do you want to build a snowman?' was Elsa's personal ringtone for Anna. :)_


End file.
